New Found Love
by Mlzu
Summary: Shusei meets Tsukumo at school after the last incident. What happens after that? ShuseixTsukumo  slightly OOC Tsukumo


**New Found Love**

Summary: Shusei meets Tsukumo at school after the incident.

Pairing: Shusei/Tsukumo (crack pairing, yeah I know that~ _0)

Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku. It belongs to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei. *sobs*

After all the incidents, their lives went back to usual. As students, they went to school. Shusei just finished his class, and was on his way to the committee room, the room where he usually spent his time after school. On his way, he met Tsukumo and his sister, Touko.

He stopped in his track and listened to them.

"Jaa, then I'll leave first. See you there, Tsukumo!"

"Hai."

The silver haired guardian was left alone. Touko disappeared, rushing to somewhere the brunette was not sure. However, that was not important. The Murasame siblings were always together and it was kind of strange to not see them together, side by side.

He was curious.

Tsukumo picked his books on the floor up and removed dusts as if there were any on the books. He straightened his body and slightly surprised to see Shusei was behind him.

"Shusei…"

Busted, Shusei shut his eyes for seconds, taking in fresh air. He walked slowly towards the other guardian, who obediently just waited there, eyeing him in curious.

"You've got a minute?"

Tsukumo slightly jumped at that, not expecting that to come. Shusei wanted to talk to him? Seriously?

He nodded however. "Yes."

The older between the two stepped in closer, grabbed the other's hand, spun him and hugged him from behind. The act was fast, Tsukumo couldn't even register what or when that happened. He realized he was trapped in the brunette's arm once he opened his eyes.

"Shu-Shusei?" Blush. Tsukumo was blushing. He felt Shusei's thin but strong arms around his waist. He felt their bodies being pressed together. "Shusei?"

The arms around him tightened. "Just let us be for a while…"

Both of Tsukumo's hands were about to peel off the arms but stopped on their way. Instead, one of the hands touched and caressed Shusei's hand gently.

_Shusei…_

The silver haired guardian glanced at the older boy, and to his books on the floor. He sighed. They were very lucky that the school had finished, and almost all students had gone home. The hallway they were in right now was clear and quiet. He looked around again, to ensure the place was completely deserted from any students or school staffs. It would be very troublesome if somebody saw them, especially in their state right now.

"Tsukumo…"

He looked at Shusei, who was behind him. "Yes?"

Shusei let out a heavy breath. He shut his eyes for seconds, before staring at the boy in his arms.

"Do you still remember what you said the other day?"

_Huh?_

Tsukumo's eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Silent. Tsukumo felt the arms around his waist loosened. The brunette had set him free. Tsukumo turned his body to face the other boy, wondered. Shusei watched him, staring deeply into his eyes. Those eyes looked hurt. Tsukumo felt hurt too.

"Don't you remember? You said you like me. Was it true?"

_Oh._

Tsukumo was lost at words. He blinked, not sure what to say. Instead, he brought his hand to his head, and curled a smile. His cheeks reddened.

"Um…what do you think? I…I think I like you. And the feelings still remain till now."

The boy refused to look at his upperclassman. The other boy, however, took this as good news and formed a smile. He stepped in closer and pulled Tsukumo's chin, making they look at each other.

"That's good. I think I like you too, Tsukumo."

He pressed his lips against the other's.

Tsukumo's eyes widened. He never thought this would happen, yet ever dreamt of it. He knew Shusei had Hotsuma with him, so he didn't want to hold any hope. It would break him hard anyway. But, this…

Tsukumo replied the kiss. Shusei deepened the kiss, holding the younger boy in place. His tongue explored every inch of the younger's mouth in eagerness, not letting any space left untouched. Tsukumo's moans made him amused. His hands slowly moved downwards, and stopped on the other's chest. Tsukumo gulped as the necklace was being undone, and then his school shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

"Tsukumo…"

The white haired teen flinched when the other kissed his jawline, licking it slightly, and then the lips moved to his bare neck; kissing, licking and sucking it slightly and gently. Tsukumo blushed very hard, trying his best not to release any moans, though he failed. His eyes fluttered beautifully due to the act. He didn't even realize when he had been trapped between the wall and the attacker. When he noticed there were no more assaults from Shusei, he opened his eyes and saw Shusei was still lingering over his chest. "Shusei…" He whispered.

Shusei lifted his face, facing his new found love, wondering. His eyes widened slightly when all of sudden Tsukumo's hand encircling his neck, pulling him closer for a rough, lustful kiss. Though he was shocked at first, but he quickly became accustomed to it and replied it. He leaned in and took full control of the kiss, making Tsukumo beneath him letting out weird sounds, but he knew he was enjoying it to the fullest.

Short of breath, they pulled away. Tsukumo moaned in disappointment, feeling something was missing when they broke the hot, lustful kisses. But they needed air to breath too. Both of them panted. They gazed into each other eyes, that Shusei was delighted when he saw himself in Tsukumo's gold eyes, which meant the younger between the two really focused on him. He formed a warm smile, and rested his forehead against Tsukumo's, enjoying his accompany, still demanding for air. Seconds later, he reopened his eyes, and met the other's gold ones.

"You're good, Tsukumo," he whispered into his ear, kissing his head.

The first year high school student blushed even harder. He avoided Shusei's eyes, feeling embarrassed. Shusei, once he noticed, chuckled.

"Your face is red. You're shy?"

The flush became even redder. Tsukumo felt his cheeks hot. Shusei wondered just how much he could be any redder than he already had. He loved the red face of Tsukumo, because that had made him seem so pure and innocent. Even more important, cute.

"Tsukumo…"

He pulled the other's chin to face him, which Tsukumo obeyed, and leaned in to plant another kiss, but he stopped when someone was squealing.

"Tsukumo! Since when?"

Tsukumo turned his head in shocked, his hands hastily covered his exposed chest.

"Touko-chan…"

Touko, his older sister, was standing straight, looking at them. Her face was let go of the other. Only Tsukumo could calm her, anyway.

"Touko-chan, listen! I didn't mean to betray you! I- I just…"

The girl's face softened.

"What are you talking about? If that's what you want, why'd I be angry?"

Tsukumo's face dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his ears. Touko was smiling at him, encouraging him to go on.

"Shusei, I trust my brother to you. I know you can be trusted, not like that brainless- good-for-nothing-idiot!"

"HACHOOO!"

Somewhere, Hotsuma sneezed. Tachibana looked very unpleased.

"Hey, mind your manner!"

"Huh?"

Shusei blinked, looking at Touko. Touko gave him a smile.

"Take a good care of him, okay!"

She waved her hand and went away.

"Touko-chan…"

"I can't believe she trusts me that much."

"Shusei?"

Shusei looked at him.

"But even more, I can't believe even the God's ear carrier failed to notice her presence when he was so 'preoccupied' ." Shusei chuckled, leaving Tsukumo's cheeks reddened again.

Tsukumo groaned, not liking the way Shusei teasing him. But his mind was focusing on Shusei that he didn't notice Touko was coming. Instead of arguing, he shut his mouth close. His face furrowed. Shusei, after getting his clothes and hair into order again, smiled watching Tsukumo. He helped the other with his clothes.

"Tsukumo?"

"What about you? You're so thin, it's not even fun hugging you!"

If he were Hotsuma, Shusei would have blown up. However, being himself, Shusei just raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? You're blaming me now?"

He caught Tsukumo's lips again, making the younger boy twitched.

"Mind if I 'eat' you?"

Tsukumo groaned at the loss of sweet taste coming from Shusei's lips.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

Tsukumo had to ask when the older boy held his hand firmly. Shusei gave him his usual calm smile.

"Like I said, I want to 'eat' you. We can't do it in public, can we? Or you prefer it to be so?"

Shusei could be so sly when he wanted to.

Tsukumo almost shrieked at that. His face somewhat panicked, he tried to peel of his hand. Shusei chuckled again.

"Don't worry. It's our first date, I won't do anything worse to you. Let's get you some sweets. You like sweets, don't you?"

Tsukumo's face surprised. He never thought Shusei had been watching him. So he stopped arguing, and decided to enjoy Shusei's accompany.

"I want to eat ice-cream instead."

Fin-

Wow,, I even get myself shocked that I've made Tsukumo look very uke (and OOC) in this story…moreover, with Shusei? What has gotten into me? Somebody, help! ;PP

Hehe…I'm in the middle of doing my chemistry tutorial when suddenly I feel very bored, so I decide to finish this (which has been left untouched for only God knows how many months…^^;). This is my first fanfic on Uraboku. I've chosen Shusei x Tsukumo pairing because I got very interested in them after watching them in the anime episode 24 (those who have watched it, you know what I mean..hehe). I still have another story on this pairing which I keep it aside for now due to my tight schedules.. (U_U;) and lack of idea how to finish it.

By the way, be easy on me (I know Shusei x Tsukumo is TOTALLY a crack pairing but I can't help because I just like crack pairing soooooo much ~)! *wondering why there aren't many seme!Shusei, I really think he looks cool if he's the seme!*

Read and review! (I really need your opinions after reading this!)

Jaa, ne…oyasuminasai~ (^-^)/


End file.
